cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Wasabi Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Broken Key Fragment Dislike: Bronze Ink |Affection Effect = Extra points for Wasabi Jellies |Associations = Mustard Cookie - Granddaughter Hero Cookie - Friendly Alchemist Cookie - Friendly Ion Cookie Robot - Friendly |Jelly = Dr. Wasabi Cookie Jelly |KO = 닥터 와사비 쿠키 |JA = ドクターわさびクッキー |ZH = 芥末博士餅乾 |TH = คุกกี้ดอกเตอร์วาซาบิ }} Dr. Wasabi Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on May 1st, 2017, alongside her Pet, Octo Wasabi. She uses her Wasabi Syrup as a projectile to destroy obstacles, also creating Wasabi Jellies in the process that can be collected for additional points. She has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player hits Escape Level 14. She was released alongside her granddaughter, Mustard Cookie, in the only simultaneous Cookie release outside of Legendary Cookies in the history of Cookie Run: OvenBreak. She is also featured in Dr. Wasabi & Mustard Cookie's Island of Memories, once again, alongside her granddaughter. Aside from being a playable Cookie, Dr. Wasabi Cookie also appears in both Trophy Race and Breakout Mode to provide players with suggestions for Combis to use to help improve their scores. Story An odd scientist that's always experimenting on the unimaginable! Judging by her crazy inventions, it's probable that the wasabi used to make this Cookie far exceeds the recommended amount! Dr. Wasabi Cookie enjoys experimenting with her patented Wasabi Syrup. But be careful, cause the syrup is so powerful, it causes genetic mutations! Miscalculating the dosage even the slightest bit will turn living things into curious creatures! But hey, someone's gotta create new creatures right? Right?? And no worries, no creatures are harmed in the experiments...Or so they say. WANTED Dr. Wasabi Cookie Illegal Wasabi Syrup production and weaponization. Damaging Cookies' senses of smell and taste. '' ''Reward: 5,000 Rainbow Bear Jellies Skill At a given interval, shoots Wasabi Syrup destroying obstacles and creating Wasabi Jellies. Level Up for more frequent Skill activation. Magic Candy Creates Pink Wasabi Jellies while shooting the Wasabi Syrup. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Pink Wasabi Jellies. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * What shall we experiment on today..? General * Let's start the experiment! * What side effects are you talking about? He-he! * Ha! Official science is NO FUN! * Don't worry, I'm a genius! Ha-ha! * That's it! Heh-heh! * Great taste and no undocumented effects! * Don't worry! It's all for science! * Here, have some of this! It's good for your DNA! 1vs1 Race * How about some Wasabi Syrup? He-he-he! * My victory is a scientific fact! Ha-ha! * This may cause a slight burning sensation! He-he! Tired * Miscalculation... Twilight Outlaw General * Concentrated power! * SOMETHING is gonna be born today! * Nothing can stop me! * Time to CREATE! * All the world's a laboratory! And all the Cookies... Ahem! 1vs1 Race * How about something acidic? * Just don't cry, alright? * A perfect subject for my further experiments! Tired * Twilight is drawing closer... Lobby Daily Gift *Did you drop this? Heh-heh! "Hi!" * Would you like to volunteer for a special experiment? He-he-he! * I'm busy experimenting! Ha-ha! Like * You didn't know that? He-he-he! * I was always great! Ha-ha! Talk * I'm telling ya! My research will turn the world upside down! * Want some special Wasabi Syrup? He-he-he! * This experiment needs a winding key..! * I've memorized everything, so no need! Ha-ha! Gift * Ah, thanks! I've been looking for it forever! (Given Broken Key Fragment) * Ha-ha! Time to make some extra-powerful syrup! (Given Fresh Wasabi Mandrake) * Getting rid of this will be tough! Ha-ha! (Given Bronze Ink) Relationship Chart * Mustard Cookie: My favorite granddaughter! * Hero Cookie: Hm... I wonder what's under the hood of that engine! * Alchemist Cookie: Such knowledge! But she won't share it...! * Ion Cookie Robot: So many experiments come to mind! He-he-he! Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Land 3, retired. * September 13, 2017 ** (Incorrectly labeled as "Cookie Doctor Wasabi") More points for Wasabi Jelly. * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock requirement, reaching Stage 1-7 in Breakout Episode 1, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus changed from "No Energy drain during Wasabi Syrup shooting" to "+12000 points for Wasabi Jellies." ** Unlock requirement changed from reaching Stage 1-7 in Breakout Episode 1 to reaching Escape Level 14. Trivia * This Cookie was released alongside Mustard Cookie, the only time multiple Cookies have been released at the exact same time aside from the initial releases of Cookies. * Dr. Wasabi Cookie's granddaughter is Mustard Cookie. Despite this, it is currently unknown if Mustard Cookie has any parents or other guardians. * Dr. Wasabi Cookie and Mustard Cookie wear matching hair ties, and sport similar pony tails. * The item Dr. Wasabi Cookie is holding is a piping bag, stylized to make it resemble a syringe. * Although it can be difficult to see on the Cookie selection page, Mustard Cookie and Dr. Wasabi Cookie both have a small sparkle that twinkles next to their face as a part of their standard blinking animation. * Dr. Wasabi Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "He-he! Time for cake experiments!" Category:Epic Cookies Category:Female Category:OvenBreak Cookies